she's dripping like a saturated sunrise
by enaimer
Summary: Bagi Rio, ia adalah guru nomor satu di dunia. {bloomingpetals, 7/7}
1. everything is blue

**assassination classroom © yuusei matsu**. no profit gained from this work

 **rating** / **warnings**. K+ / canon, possibly ooc, slight onesided!nagirio and my no. 1 otp aka platonic!karuri

summary. "Ia menjadikan sweater yang dipakainya menjadi media modus. Tanpa sengaja, tentunya. Tapi siapa yang tahu?"

 **a/n**. dedicated for nakamura rio appreciation week, blooming petals!

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[**_ _day 1;_

 _ **something**_ _she would_ _ **wear ]**_

* * *

.

.

.

Nagisa Shiota melihatnya dalam balutan seragam sekolah di hari itu. Sebenarnya hari Minggu. Jadi cukup mengherankan baginya untuk melihat seseorang berjalan di trotoar dengan rok abu-abu dan sweater kuning yang sewarna dengan rambutnya.

Nakamura Rio.

Nagisa baru menyelesaikan lari paginya (diam-diam bekerja keras membentuk otot. Untuk kepentingan misi pembunuhan Koro-sensei, tentu saja) jadi ia agak terengah saat memandangi gadis di seberang jalan itu. Menormalkan napasnya yang menderu, ia setengah berteriak setelahnya.

"Nakamura- _san_!"

Sosok itu bergeming, masih memandang lurus ke depan. Rupanya _headset_ menyumpal telinganya sehingga mau tak mau Nagisa menyebrang jalan besar di antara mereka dengan susah payah karena mobil-mobil yang berseliweran tidak berpikir sedikit pun hendak memberikan jalan padanya.

"Nakamura- _san_?" panggilnya sekali lagi. Kali ini sambil menepuk pundak Rio membuat gadis itu terlonjak sekilas dan reflek menarik tangan Nagisa dan menjatuhkannya ke aspal.

"... aduh. Sakit, Nakamura- _san_..."

"Nagisa?" iris biru yang hampir mirip dan lebih muda warnanya dari milik Nagisa membelalak terkejut saat menyadari siapa yang baru ia banting. "Ya, ampun, ternyata kamu! Eh, sini kubantu." menarik tangan Nagisa agar berdiri dengan mudah.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu. Nakamura- _san_ waspada sekali, ya." kata si biru, sambil mengurut-urut punggungnya yang sempat mencium tanah dengan keras tadi.

Rio tersenyum bersalah. "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf," lalu senyumnya digantikan dengan amarah yang menguar dan kepalan tinju. "Ini gara-gara Karma. Tadi dia mengagetkanku dengan membekap mulut dan menarikku ke gang sepi! Kan, seram. Jadi kukira kamu Karma mau coba-coba lagi, ehehe. Maaf, ya, Nagisa."

Nagisa kembali berucap _tidak apa-apa Nakamura-san aku juga minta maaf_ yang ia ulang berkali-kali sampai ia menduga Rio akan bosan setengah mati kalau mendengarnya sekali lagi, mengingat gadis itu cepat sekali bosan dari pengalaman nyaris satu tahun berteman dengannya.

(Yang tidak Nagisa tahu yaitu dirinyalah orang yang paling tidak bisa membuat Rio bosan)

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu pakai seragam sekolah, Nakamura- _san_? Ini 'kan hari Minggu, sekolah libur." tanya Nagisa, membuka percakapan kembali dengan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ada di kepalanya.

Rio menunduk memandang pakaiannya sendiri. "Ah, ini, ya. Aku mau ke perpustakaan gedung utama sekolah, mau cari bahan untuk PR Sastra Inggris. Mau ikut?" katanya, tersenyum manis pada Nagisa.

Memang sudah peraturannya kalau ada yang hendak memasuki area sekolah di akhir pekan atau hari-hari libur lainnya tetap harus memakai seragam. Sebenarnya di kelas 3-E yang terpencil alias terbuang alias terbobrok pun juga ada perpustakaannya. Namun Nagisa tahu untuk Rio, si Ranking Dua, buku-buku di sana belum cukup untuk melengkapi jawaban-jawaban PR-nya jadi ia pergi ke perpustakaan gedung utama, begitu pikir Nagisa.

"Wah, aku tidak pakai seragam dan," mengendusi area ketiaknya sendiri, "—bau." ia meringis canggung.

Rio meninggikan alis dan terdiam, tampak sedikit terkejut karena tidak menduga jawaban seperti itu keluar dari seorang yang tenang dan kalem, Nagisa Shiota. Dari matanya terpantul dan memproyeksikan isi pikirannya yang bekerja sebelum ia menjentikkan jari. Menemukan jawaban dari apa Nagisa tidak tahu.

"Kamu nggak bau dan _aha_. Boleh kutebak?"

"... err, silakan?"

Seringai jahil muncul di paras cantik itu. "Kamu habis olahraga, ya? Mau bentuk sixpack juga kayak Karma, hm?"

Nagisa merona tanpa sebab. "A-apa maksudmu, Nakamura-san? Tentu saja ini demi melatih fisikku. Demi keberhasilan pembunuhan Koro-sensei!"

"Ah, ah, ah." Telunjuk lentik itu bergoyang-goyang di ujung hidung Nagisa. "Jangan malu begitu, Nagisa- _chan_! Menurutku kalau kamu kepingin menyaingi Karma, wajar-wajar saja kok! _Beat that ass_ sekalian, ya, _that chuuni little bastard_."

Nagisa memilih untuk mengabaikan kesalahpahaman Rio dan tertawa canggung menanggapi sebutannya untuk Karma.

"Ah, tapi kamu pakai bawahan olahraga Kunugigaoka 'kan? Harusnya, sih, diizinkan masuk. Ayo, ikut. Kalau sendirian saja nanti Asano bisa-bisa mengusikku, lagi. Dia 'kan sudah kayak satpam sekolah; dimana-mana ada." Rio menggerutu, topik bahasannya jadi kemana-mana.

Nagisa memang memakai celana biru seragam olahraga dengan atasan kaus putih polos. Kemudian ia mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Rio.

Setelah sempat terhambat di depan gerbang karena—yah, dihadang Asano. Ditanya-tanyai kenapa murid kelas buangan ada di sini, kenapa mereka ke sekolah di hari Minggu, atau kenapa Nagisa tidak memakai seragam dan hanya dibalas dengan jawaban-jawaban sarkastik oleh Rio dan Asano mendengus pergi.

"Bagus! Cepat sekali dia mau pergi, biasanya aku ditahan di sini sampai setengah jam atau lebih, pakai diancam dibawa ke kantor bapaknya pula." Rio memberi tatapan tajam pada punggung Asano yang berjalan menjauh. Kemudian ia bergumam dengan wajah sewot yang bisa Nagisa dengar sedikit _semoga bisa tembus biar mati sekalian_ begitu. Sebenarnya apa yang bisa tembus, Nagisa membatin.

Memasuki ruangan berpendingin, si biru memulai percakapan. "Apa Nakamura-san sering kesini?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk-angguk sambil mengedarkan pandang, mencari tempat duduk kosong dengan posisi enak. "Yah, lumayan. Disini banyak kopi buku-buku sastra Inggris lama yang sudah tidak dijual di toko."

Nagisa bergumam lantas mengikuti Rio yang berjalan menuju rak paling ujung berlabel Sastra Inggris, ia baru tahu bagian perpustakaan yang ini ternyata ada seperangkat tempat duduknya, meski berdebu karena jarang dimasuki jadi Rio meraih kemoceng yang tergantung di satu sisi rak dan mulai membersihkan permukaan meja. Debu mulai berterbangan, Nagisa sedikit terbatuk dan menutupi hidungnya dengan lengan sebelum melihat sweater Rio yang terkena banyak debu sehingga menjadi kusam di berbagai bagian.

"Ah, sweatermu jadi kotor, Nakamura-san." katanya, seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Rio supaya debu di bagian itu minggir.

Rio mengeluh dan mulai mengomel tentang bagaimana tempat duduk favoritnya di perpustakaan ini tidak pernah dibersihkan mentang-mentang jarang sekali ada yang mendatangi. Karena terlalu malas membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel Rio memutuskan untuk melepas sweaternya.

"Eh, tapi perpustakaan ini cukup dingin, lho. Apalagi ada AC tepat di atas kita." ujar Nagisa, telunjuknya mengacung ke tempat salah satu _air conditioner_ yang ada di dekat mereka.

Rio menyeringai dan tertawa percaya diri seolah semua ini sudah ada dalam prediksi. Ia merogoh isi tasnya sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan jas abu-abu sebagai seragam resmi Kunugigaoka.

"Sebenarnya aku selalu bawa ini kalau-kalau ada inspeksi kerapian oleh bapaknya Asano seperti saat kelas dua dulu," jelas Rio kemudian memakai jas tersebut. "Dulu aku kena hukuman jongkok berdiri keliling lapangan karena pakai sweater, jangan sampai terulang lagi. Ah, dulu ada Karma juga, kok, karena dia pakai kardigan hitam. Ada Hinata-chan juga, soalnya dia pakai atasan training."

"Oh, inspeksi kerapian dadakan yang itu, ya. Aku juga kena, gara-gara pakai rompi, hahaha. Waktu itu aku lihat Nakamura-san juga, sepertinya." kata Nagisa, sambil mengingat-ingat musibah yang ditimpakan oleh Kepala Sekolah padanya.

Rio meninggikan alis. "Masa, sih? Wah kukira kamu anak rajin yang mematuhi aturan, Nagisa. Ck, ck, ck." lalu ia melanjutkan, "aku tidak melihatmu sih, mungkin karena waktu itu kita belum saling kenal. Eh, padahal dulu Nagisa sekelas dengan Karma, kan? Kok aku nggak tahu kamu, ya."

"Kelas dua aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya dan intinya Nakamura-san mengataiku tidak populer, begitu, ya?"

"Hahaha! Tahu saja,"

Dan obrolan mereka berlanjut sampai-sampai Rio hampir lupa tujuannya ke perpustakaan.

Hari itu, ada tugas yang diselesaikan bersama, ada tawa canda yang menyelingi, dan ada yang lebih saling mengenal satu sama lain.

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n**. hamdalah omg bisa selesai kesampean deh bikin nagirio. makasih untuk mb winter lodge udah ngadain appreciation week ini! waifu deserves more, indeed /susutingus

sesungguhnya ngga yakin ini pas sama promptnya, something she would wear; seragam sekolah (?) yang jelas day 1, clear! xx

ps. jgn tanya peraturan ke sekolah pakai seragam itu ada beneran apa ngga. orang kalo hari libur sekolah ditutup kok /JRENG

* * *

.

.

.

 **omake**.

Rio menghempaskan badannya ke kasur empuk miliknya begitu sampai di rumah. Ia menerawang, memandang langit-langit kamar. Tatapannya seolah menembus atap dan lepas ke langit biru bersih yang mengingatkannya pada pemuda beridentik sama. Di pangkuannya ada sweater yang biasa dipakainya ke sekolah, lantas dilarikannya jemarinya ke bagian lekukan pundak sweater tersebut. Menghela napas sekali lagi, kali ini ada senyuman terbit di wajahnya.

Hari ini, Nagisa menepukkan tangannya ke pundak Rio sebanyak dua kali. Senyuman gadis itu melebar menjadi cengiran, bukan tanpa sebab.

Dering dan getaran singkat dari ponselnya mengganggu benaknya yang terus berlari menuju perpustakaan gedung utama Kunugigaoka, menuju tempat duduk paling ujung di antara rak-rak buku Sastra Inggris, menuju seorang pemuda yang terus duduk di sampingnya tadi.

Menuju Nagisa Shiota.

Dengan gusar ia meraih ponsel merah di sampingnya dan membuka kunci pola yang membentuk huruf N di empat titik sebelah kanan bawah.

(Teman-temannya mengira N untuk Nakamura padahal bukan)

Ada notifikasi pesan singkat, segera saja ia buka.

 **karmakabane25**. hows ur d8

 **nakamura_rio**. w h at

 **karmakabane25.** cie cie, kemajuan nih ye

 **nakamura_rio**. E KARMA BGST

.

.

.

 **[1/7] end.**


	2. queens deserve royal kind of love

**assassination classroom © yuusei matsui**. no profit gained from this work

 **rating / warnings.** T / possibly ooc, high school setting, apa itu ejaan yg baik &benar, onesided nagirio/nagikanza and slight nagikae

 **summary**. "Ada teman seperjuangan, obrolan, dan yang dikambing-hitamkan. Err, maafkan."

 **a/n**. kayaknya dari kemaren nagisa mulu yha ah sudahlah

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[**_ _day 2;_

 _ **something**_ _she would_ _ **read**_ _ **]**_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dua gadis berambut sama-sama panjang namun berbeda warna itu terlihat melamun di jendela perpustakaan yang menghadap ke lapangan. Posisi mereka saling bersisian dengan tangan menumpu wajah. Mata mengamati permainan sepak bola yang tengah berlangsung seru di sana.

Bunyi peluit berseru ketika seorang pemuda berperawakan kurus dan pendek dengan rambut biru pendek berhasil memasukkan bola ke gawang lawan, telak. Sorak sorai pendukung tim si biru terdengar sampai perpustakaan yang notabenenya di lantai dua sebelah barat.

Kembali ke dua gadis yang masih mengamati, kali ini senyuman kecil terulas di bibir masing-masing. Belum ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mereka. Lebih memilih diam asyik berkutat dengan pikiran sendiri sebelum gadis yang pirang bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kerennya..."

Sayangnya, cukup jelas untuk bisa didengar yang berambut hitam di sebelah. Namun bukannya menanggapi atau bagaimana, ia malah mengiyakan, tanpa sadar tentunya.

"Sangat."

Senyap.

Keduanya diam. Belum menyadari kejanggalan dari percakapan super singkat barusan. Iris biru jernih dan cokelat terang itu bergulir mengikuti pergerakan si biru di bawah sana. Ah, betapa kerennya dia.

Tunggu dulu.

Seperti tersambar petir bebarengan, dua kepala itu menoleh dengan cepat ke makhluk di samping mereka. Mata membelalak kaget dan rona merah timbul di pipi.

"Kanzaki- _san_ dengar aku?!"

"Nakamura- _san_ mendengarku?!"

Senyap lagi.

Seolah bertukar pikiran melalui tatapan mata, mereka (dengan bersamaan juga tentunya) membenamkan wajah masing-masing ke telapak tangan. Malu.

"Ya ampun, tidak kusangka Kanzaki- _san_ /Nakamura- _san_..."

Lagi-lagi bebarengan.

Gadis pirang Nakamura itu angkat bicara lagi, kali ini tidak ada yang membarengi. "Kanzaki- _san_ sejak kapan?"

Yang satunya—Kanzaki, gadis berambut hitam dengan gestur yang menunjukkan dirinya bertolak belakang dari Nakamura; lemah lembut dan sopan—menjawab dengan wajah merona. "Se-sejak kelas sembilan..."

Nakamura menjedukkan dahinya ke bagian bawah jendela.

"Sialan, aku juga dari kelas sembilan."

Kanzaki cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Ah, aku tidak keberatan kok kalau Nakamura- _san_ yang dapat! Sungguh."

 _Yang dapat,_ katanya. Memangnya barang diskonan, siapa cepat dia dapat?

Si pirang menggoyangkan telunjuknya. " _It's neither you nor me_." Manik cokelat Kanzaki mengikuti jari tersebut yang bergerak menunjuk ke arah lapangan. " _It's her_."

Dari ujung telunjuk Nakamura digambar sebuah garis lurus imajiner, yang berujung si pemuda biru yang berlari-lari kecil menghampiri seorang gadis berhelai hijau diikat dua di pinggir lapangan. Rupanya pertandingan sudah selesai. Dan selanjutnya, dua sosok familiar itu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan lapangan sambil mengobrol dengan akrabnya.

"Ah, Kayano-chan, ya. Sudah kuduga," kata Kanzaki, senyum manis terbit di wajahnya.

Nakamura menghela napas dan kembali duduk ke bangkunya. Ada sekitar dua ratus halaman di novelnya yang sedari tadi diabaikan. Yah, daripada bawa perasaan memikirkan gebetan semasa SMP, lebih baik menenggelamkan pikirannya ke novel bergenre romanceg—enre paling jarang ia baca—yang baru ia pinjam di perpustakaan.

Kanzaki mengikuti dan duduk di bangkunya yang berhadapan dengan Nakamura. Mood membaca novel berlatar Jepang Klasik, yaitu novel favoritnya, menguap entah kemana. Mungkin melayang-layang di atas kepala, kemudian terbang lewat jendela dan hinggap di seorang pemuda berambut biru langit. Yang benar saja. Dilihatnya Nakamura dengan alis menukik tajam dan fokus lensa biru jernihnya ada pada novel berkover yang menyorot wajah sepasang kekasih.

"Aku baru tahu Nakamura- _san_ membaca novel tentang percintaan?" katanya, memulai konversasi agar hawa di sekitar mereka meringan.

Nakamura menaikkan alisnya, menatap Kanzaki, lalu berujar. "Oh, ini. Kebetulan sedang penasaran. Soalnya aku sering lihat Karma mengusap matanya saat membaca novel ini. Kepingin liat saja seberapa lemah dia membaca novel roman ber _ending_ tragedi."

Kanzaki tertawa pelan. "Kalian berdua masih akrab, ya, sampai sekarang."

"Soalnya aku sekelas lagi dengannya. Gila memang yang mengatur."

"Ah, kalau novel Jepang Klasik seperti ini Nakamura-san suka?" Buku tebal itu diangkat supaya Nakamura bisa melihat tampilannya.

Yang ditanya menggeleng cepat, "wah, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa baca yang begituan. Padahal aku suka lho karya sastra klasik. Yang dari barat, tapi."

Tawa kecil Kanzaki terdengar lagi. "Cocok kok sama Nakamura-san, yang gaul dan modern, berkebalikan dariku."

"Aduh, Kanzaki-san. Kamu lebih gaul dariku kok. Yang naksir dirimu kan banyak."

"... Nakamura-san, gaul 'kan tidak sama dengan banyak yang naksir."

"Yah, siapa tahu Nagisa juga bisa balik naksir kamu, kan? Hayo."

"Tolong jangan bahas itu lagi, Nakamura-san."

"... Ampun, Nyonya Kanzaki."

.

.

.

 **[2/7] end.**

* * *

 **notes**.

1\. kenapa nagikanza? bikos di roll book time kanzaki bilang dia ada interest ke nagisa hayolo

2\. emangnya nagisa bisa main sepak bola? yah anggep aja bisa plis biar dia seneng

3\. apa novel yg dibaca rio _coret_ dibacakarmajugasampenangis _coret_? kesalahan di bintang kita. (APAAN)

* * *

 **a/n**. maapin ya kalo nyempil karuri ngebego lagi. kayak kemaren juga, agak ngga nyambung sama promptnya ehehehe

what she would read; novel romens menye gara2 karma (APAAN 2). day 2, clear!

ps. naya-nya besok ulangan, tolong doakan. (APAAN 3)


	3. mischief managed

**assassination classroom © yuusei matsui.** no profit gained from this work

 **rating / warnings.** T / ooc, apa itu eyd, hogwarts au, gajelas, kinda plotless

 **summary**. "Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa Nakamura lebih gila dari biasanya hari itu."

 **a/n**. OT3!11!1satusatu

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[**_ _day 3;_

 _ **something** she would do with her __**friends**_ _ **]**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _"_ _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._ _"_

* * *

.

.

.

"Wah, Gakushuu, aku tidak tahu kau suka mondar-mandir di depan kantor Kepala Sekolah. Malam-malam, kalau perlu kutegaskan lagi."

Asano Gakushuu, 15, Slytherin, darah murni. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya dipermalukan sedemikian rupa di hadapan siswa-siswi lain di kelas Transfigurasi yang diampu oleh Profesor Koro—status; masih dalam perjalanan.

"Nakamura sialan. Apa lagi itu, hasil kerja sama fantastis bersama Akabane? Selamat, kelihatan sekali bohongnya."

Kepala merah di sebelah gadis pirang itu menoleh cepat. "Kali ini aku tidak ikut-ikutan, sumpah."

Nakamura terbahak. Lagi. Kali ini lebih heboh dengan tangan memukul-mukul meja saking kerasnya ia tertawa.

"Ah, Karma. Apa yang kaulakukan di kamar mandi wanita lantai satu kemarin sore? Aku tahu lho, tapi aku diam."

Lah, itu ngomong.

Akabane menoyor si kepala kuning. "Sudah kubilang aku cuma mengambilkan kucing Nagisa di dalam situ."

Tawa Nakamura tidak kunjung mereda. Bahkan sampai Profesor Koro masuk ke kelas dengan alasan ada urusan dengan Profesor Asano makanya terlambat ia dipandang heran oleh guru tersebut. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa Nakamura lebih gila dari biasanya.

* * *

Sampai di jam makan siang, seperti biasa ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Akabane di meja anak-anak Slytherin yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat si nomor satu di sekolah terus ditemploki dan diganggu oleh duo setan ini. Melanggar peraturan, memang. Tapi jangankan memperintahkan mereka untuk bergabung dengan asrama masing-masing, menegur saja Profesor Karasuma selaku Kepala Asrama Slytherin sudah bosan karena tiga tahun berturut-turut kejadian ini terus berulang. Entah apa yang membuat trio teman sejak kecil merah-kuning-oranye ini (sesungguhnya yang terakhir pengecualian. Ia tidak ingin terus bersama dua anak problematik itu tentu saja) tidak kunjung bubar padahal mereka ada di asrama yang berbeda-beda.

Akabane hendak mengoper sepiring kentang goreng pada Asano saat dahi Nakamura bertemu meja kayu dengan keras, punggungnya bergetar hebat. Apabila ada yang melihat pemandangan ini akan menyimpulkan bahwa ia sedang menangis. Tapi ini Nakamura Rio yang sedang kita bicarakan. Kedua sahabatnya tahu kalau gadis ini sedang mati-matian menahan tawa.

Akabane Karma, 15, Seeker Tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Sebagai sahabat dan partner kriminal yang baik ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Nakamura dengan keras hingga gadis itu terbatuk keras.

"Sialan, Karma. Ada daging ayam di mulutku!"

Ia balas memukul bahu yang bersangkutan dengan buku berjudul Kitab Mantra Standar (Tingkat Tiga).

"Salah siapa tertawa terus. Tahu darimana, sih, memang, kalau aku masuk ke toilet perempuan? Nagisa sudah berjaga-jaga jika ada yang melihat padahal." kata Akabane kemudian lanjut mengoceh tentang Nagisa yang meminta tolong dengan paksa karena kalau ia yang masuk ke dalam sana dan mengambil kucingnya sendiri, hantu penghuni di situ tidak akan membiarkannya keluar begitu saja.

Asano melirik tajam ke Nakamura yang sudah tertawa lagi. Sebenarnya juga penasaran bagaimana Nakamura bisa tahu ia berkeliaran di tengah malam.

Oke, Asano mengakui kalau ia memang bermaksud ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah, ruangan ayahnya sendiri. Tapi Nakamura tidak perlu bilang secara terang-terangan di hadapan banyak murid.

"Ah, katrok kau. Gakushuu juga." Ada dua 'hei!' sebagai bentuk protes. Nakamura mengabaikan. "Sepintar-pintar apapun kalian dariku, ternyata tidak pernah ke perpustakaan, ya. Kau bisa menemukan hal-hal luar biasa di sana termasuk penjaga di hari Selasa. Si Sakakibara. Poninya luar biasa. Luar biasa alay, maksudnya."

"Enak saja, aku rutin ke perpustakaan setiap minggu!" Asano tidak terima. Akabane santai-santai saja, toh benar juga ia tidak pernah ke perpustakaan.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat meja Nakamura sudah rapi dari kertas-kertas dan buku yang berceceran miliknya, dan ia berdiri setelah memposisikan barang-barangnya dalam dekapan. Kedua temannya sudah hapal kemana ia akan pergi di sela waktu istirahat dan pelajaran berikutnya, perpustakaan.

"Ah, ya." gumamnya, saat hendak berbalik pergi namun ada sesuatu yang dilupakannya. _Syut_ , sebuah tongkat di tangannya berayun singkat, menggerakkan selembar kertas yang terbang berputar-putar di atas kepala oranye Gakushuu sebentar sebelum jatuh di meja. Nakamura tersenyum miring dan kembali memasukkan tongkatnya ke dalam saku jubah hitamnya, lekas melangkah menjauhi aula utama Hogwarts.

Akabane menggeser kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

 _kalau mau tahu, nanti malam pukul sepuluh temui aku di tangga depan asrama ravenclaw._

 _ps. sesungguhnya kalian harus tahu._

Dan iris tembaga bertemu dengan violet dalam satu tatapan heran.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul sepuluh lewat dua puluh, tapi Nakamura belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Asano mengeluh kenapa ia mau-mau saja disuruh melanggar aturan jam malam dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan jarak dua anak tangga di atas Akabane, yang tengah menguap lebar hingga matanya berair.

Tidak lama, pintu masuk asrama Ravenclaw bergeser dan yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul juga.

"Apanya yang jam sepuluh." Akabane menggerutu dan mengeratkan selimut yang ia bawa-bawa pada tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil.

Nakamura nyengjr. "Sori. Petanya sempat hilang tadi." katanya, menepuk-nepuk selembar kertas yang menguning di telapaknya.

Alis Asano meninggi. "Peta apa?"

Gadis pirang berpiyama itu mendudukan dirinya di tengah-tengah Asano dan Akabane. Di pangkuannya ada sebuah peta Hogwarts dan tongkat di tangan kanan.

Tongkat itu berayun pelan. Nakamura merapal sebuah kalimat. Dan peta tersebut sedikit berubah dengan titik-titik bertuliskan nama yang mereka kenali. Seperti titik bernama Asano Gakuhou—Asano Junior mengerenyit—yang ada di lantai tiga kastil sebelah barat, kamar khusus kepala sekolah. Juga ada titik bernama Fuwa Yuzuki yang ada di perpustakaan— _a_ _h, Fuwa pasti ketiduran lagi,_ komentar Nakamura.

"Wow, wow, Nakamura. Ini jenius!" Akabane berseru setelah menganalisis dadakan peta tersebut yang tentunya akan berguna untuk mengerjai seseorang.

Si pirang nyengir lagi. "Trims."

"Petanya, bukan kau."

Asano merebut paksa selembar kertas itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan benda ini. Harusnya ilegal."

"Sudah kubilang, rajin-rajinlah ke perpustakaan." Nakamura melotot padanya dan mengambil kembali peta tersebut.

Asano mendengus. "Lalu kenapa harus malam-malam begini menunjukkannya. Kenapa tidak tadi siang atau besok pagi?"

Akabane terlalu larut dalam pikirannya yang berkutat dengan lelucon apa yang bisa diciptakannya dengan peta itu.

Seringai muncul di bibir Nakamura, ia tertawa antagonis. "Oh, ada alasannya. Ini." telunjuknya mengarah ke sebelah ujung kanan atas peta.

Terlihat dua titik yang bertumpukkan, pertanda bahwa ada dua orang di tempat yang sama. Dengan posisi sangat dekat. Kelewat dekat, menempel malah. Di bawahnya bertuliskan Karasuma Tadaomi dan Irina Jelavic.

Oh, tidak.

"Oh, _yes_ , sajalah..." ujar Nakamura dengan nada dimain-mainkan. Alisnya naik turun menggoda si bocah Asano yang wajahnya berubah dari pucat ke merona merah.

Peta itu disambar dan dilempar ke belakang dengan sembarangan olehnya. "Sialan, jorok kau, Nakamura. Apa keuntunganmu mengganggu privasi orang."

"Lho, jangan salahkan aku! Kan petanya yang menunjukkan..."

"... omong-omong, Nakamura, Asano. Barusan aku mendengar suara langkah kaki di bawah atau bayanganku saja, ya?"

Senyap.

Dan benar saja, bunyi tap-tap-tap itu terdengar tepat di bawah mereka. Pasti penjaga berpatroli. Ketiga murid paling jenius di Hogwarts itu melompat dan buru-buru berlari tanpa suara menuju asrama masing-masing.

Nakamura yang pertama mencapai asramanya tentu saja. Ia menghela napas lega, lantas mengayunkan tongkatnya pada peta yang untungnya sempat ia bawa dan merapal sebuah kalimat lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

 _"Mishief managed."_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[3/7] end**.

.

.

.

* * *

 **notes**.

1\. sekedar info aja, gakushuu itu slytherin, karma gryffindor, dan rio ravenclaw

2\. peta apaan sih itu? peta marauders, yang pertama kali keluar di harpot ketiga

3\. segala sesuatunya yang aneh-aneh tolong diiyain aja yha

* * *

 **a/n**. NGEBUT BIKINNYA SUWER mbak riooo sy juga ravenclaw lhooo /tos

something she would do with her friends; nakal bareng /yha. day 3, clear!


	4. i promise to love you

**assassination classroom © yuusei matsui**. no profit gained from this work

 **rating / warnings.** T / ooc, future setting, second pov, spouses ?/rio yang sebenernya ketauan banget siapa

summary. "Hari ini hari yang tidak terlalu buruk."

 **a/n.** pibesdey, nakamura rio!

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[**_ _day 4;_

 _ **something**_ _she would say to her_ _ **beloved**_ _ **]**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _; - at six am when you're waking to go to work, when your hair is a mess, and your eyes are sleepy - ;_

* * *

 _._

 _._

Rio Nakamura bukannya tidak tahu kebiasaanmu di pagi hari. Butuh paling sebentar lima belas menit untuk iris di balik kelopak menyapa cahaya yang terbias melewati jendela. Satu hal yang pasti terlintas di otakmu kala melihat pemandangan pertama hari itu adalah _apa aku di surga?_ dan wanita di atasmu terkekeh geli. Kemudian otakmu akan mulai bekerja dan memunculkan pertanyaan seperti,

"... apa barusan aku mengucapkannya keras-keras?"

Rio tertawa lagi, kali ini seraya mengusap lembut poni yang menutupi sebagian dahimu. "Ya, untuk jawaban dari pertanyaanmu tadi dan barusan ini."

Dan ketika kau berhasil memotret pemandangan di hadapanmu ini dimana Rio membungkuk di sisi ranjang membelakangi jendela, rambut pirangnya menjuntai dari sisi telinga dan sinar matahari membuat warnanya menjadi keemasan, kau akan tersenyum dengan mata kembali terpejam sejenak, menyimpannya baik-baik dalam sepanjang ingatan.

Rio mencubit pelan pipimu, sebagian karena gemas dan sisanya karena sebal sudah menghabiskan waktu duapuluh lima menitnya mencoba membangunkanmu dari—Rio menyebutnya tidur cantik padahal sudah jelas kau lelaki. Ia tahu kau bukan morning person, dan bangun di bawah pukul delapan pagi sangat sulit bagimu, maka ia memakluminya dan memutuskan membangunkanmu adalah rutinitas wajib untuknya setiap hari.

"Bangun, terus mandi. Aku tuangin susu, mau?"

"Mm..."

"Jangan tidur lagi!"

"Iya, iya. ini melek."

Kadang Rio masih penasaran, apa tetangga sebelah rumah mereka mendengar ini dan berasumsi rio tinggal dengan anaknya yang bagaikan bayi besar dan bukan suaminya?

Sembari menunggumu terjaga sepenuhnya, ia beranjak ke lemari dan memilih-milih setelan jas dan kemeja untuk kaupakai hari ini. Kau berguling dan menatap Rio dengan wajah ditumpukan pada siku.

"Rio."

"Hm?"

"Hari ini aku makin cinta, deh."

Seringai timbul di bibirmu melihat wanita itu menyambar handuk biru tua dan cepat-cepat menarik tanganmu hingga terbangun dari kasur kemudian meyampirkan handuk tersebut pada pundakmu sebelum telapaknya mendorong punggungmu untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ketika pintu kurang sejengkal lagi tertutup, rio tertawa.

 _["Tapi aku-nya enggak cinta. Nggak tahu kalau nanti pas kamu selesai mandi."]_

.

.

.

* * *

 _; - at eight am when we say goodbye for the day and you're rushing out the door with a cup of coffee and your car keys in the other hand - ;_

* * *

 _._

 _._

Bau roti bakar dan telur dadar setengah matang, bunyi gesekan spatula bertemu dengan permukaan penggorengan, dan pemandangan punggung berlapis kemeja putih polos rio yang tengah berkutat dengan urusan memasak sarapan di dapur bernuansa cokelat ini menghadirkan kesan tersendiri bagimu. Kau meneguk susu hangat di mug putih bertuliskan huruf R yang membuatmu berjengit saat menyadarinya.

"Ini 'kan mug punya kamu."

Rio berbalik setelah api kompor dimatikan dengan sepiring telur dadar dan mug putih pula berhuruf K di tangan, kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya padamu. Kau lantas terkekeh sebelum cepat-cepat menghabiskan sepotong roti bakar yang tersisa, kemudian beranjak meraih jas hitam yang tersampir di kursi.

Rio meneguk cairan dari gelasnya, yang dari baunya kau bisa menebak. Jus seledri. Atau mungkin brokoli. Tanpa. Gula. Ugh, kau sedang tidak ingin memperdebatkan kebiasaan sang istri meminum jus sayuran setiap pagi, jadi kau menghampirinya dan mengecup singkat sebelah pipinya. "Aku berangkat dulu."

Wanita itu mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu sebelum bergumam membalasmu. "Pulang sebelum makan malam, jangan lembur."

"Oke." katamu kemudian menyambar mug baru berisi kopi seduhan Rio.

Saat berjalan melewati lorong penghubung dapur dan ruang tamu kau baru menyadari kunci mobil yang belum ada di tangan. Baru kau berbalik untuk kembali ke dapur Rio sudah ada di ambang pintu pembatas, bersandar. Seringai tersungging di bibirnya, tertutupi gelas yang sedang ia minum. Tangannya yang bebas mengayun-ayunkan kunci mobil yang kaucari dengan telunjuk.

Kau tertawa kecil dan meraih kunci tersebut. Mengecup dahi perempuan itu dan bergegas berangkat sebelum terlambat. "Dah, Rio."

 _["Dah. Hati-hati di jalan."]_

.

.

.

* * *

 _; - at five pm when you exhausted from the day and people have worn you out and you feel like falling asleep and escaping from anything - ;_

* * *

 _._

 _._

Rio dikejutkan oleh suara debaman pintu depan yang ditutup keras saat sedang membaca novel di kamarnya. Segera ia setengah berlari menuju asal suara dan menemukanmu tengah melepas dasi dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Dari matanya, Rio terlihat tengah memindai keadaanmu dan dengan cepat menyimpulkan kau mengalami hari yang buruk.

"Hei," sapanya, menghampirimu dan mengambil tas yang masih menyampir di pundakmu sementara kau mengacak-acak rambut yang seharian ini tersisir rapi. "Kamu lapar? Kok lesu begini,"

Kau menghela napas dan sekujur tubuhmu terasa lemas. "Tidak." Lenganmu melingkari pinggang Rio sebelum kau menenggelamkan wajahmu ke pundak perempuan itu. Helaan napas panjang menerpa kulit sekitar leher Rio. Kau mulai menyandarkan badanmu kepadanya.

Rio menyeimbangkan dirinya yang sempat terhuyung ke belakang karena kau jelas lebih berat darinya dengan balas mendekap dan mengelus punggungmu untuk memberi kenyamanan. "Ssh, ssh... kenapa, sih?"

"Rio, diam saja dulu deh."

 _[ "Iya, iya. Ini aku peluk." ]_

Dan benar, dekapan Rio pada tubuhmu mengerat dan kau juga balas melakukan hal yang sama. Ada siluet kepala pirang yang bergerak cepat sesaat setelah melonggarkan tangannya yang melingkarimu. Dan ada sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di dahi.

.

.

 _._

* * *

 _; - at ten pm when you're heading to bed, even though you won't sleep for hours. Especially when we become human knot wrapped up in sheets and kisses - ;_

* * *

 _._

 _._

Bunyi gesekan sprei tidak membantu matamu untuk terpejam dan tidur. Selimut yang sudah terasa nyaman melingkupi tubuhmu juga Rio di sampingmu tidak membantu pula. Ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu, kembali melayang-layang ke setumpuk berkas yang menunggu untuk diberi perhatian ekstra. Ah, pasti kau akan terjaga sampai pagi.

Baru saja kau hendak menyingkap selimut yang mencapai bahumu untuk berkutat dengan pekerjaan di meja kerja saat Rio berguling ke arahmu dan merapatkan diri. Rambut pirang panjangnya tergerai begitu saja dan menggelitik sisi wajahmu menimbulkan sensasi menyenangkan saat mencium aroma dari helaiannya. Rupanya iris biru itu belum terpejam sepenuhnya dalam lelap, mengintip sedikit dari kelopak, Rio kemudian bergumam tidak jelas seolah mengomelimu yang sudah dari beberapa jam yang lalu berada di atas kasur namun tidak kunjung jatuh ke alam mimpi.

Sebelah tanganmu mengusap pipi Rio, menyingkirkan beberapa helai pirangnya yang nyaris dikunyahnya. Rio membuka matanya lebih lebar kali ini dan berkata dengan suara serak.

 _["Tidur,_ Karma _."]_

Sebelah tangan itu terangkat dan melingkari tubuhmu lantas kaubalas dengan menghirup aroma puncak kepala Rio dengan sayang. Niatanmu untuk menenggelamkan diri di setumpuk berkas-berkas pekerjaan menguap hilang entah kemana.

Hari ini hari yang tidak terlalu buruk buat Karma.

.

.

.

* * *

 _; - i will love you when you grow old, and i will love you after that. i will love you if i'm no longer here. i will love you, i will love you, and i will love you. - ;_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[4/7] end.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n.** HAYO SIAPA YG KAGET TERNYATA KARMA HAYO (ngga ada) (krik) (ok fine) ketebak bgt lah ya orang di chapter sebelum2nya ada karma mulu nongol. agak kejang nulis pure romens gini duh

pokoknya hbd rio, keep slaying and kicking ass yha di london sana semoga sukses biar bisa ketemu si aa di puncak gemerlap kehidupan tsah

btw credit buat quotesnya dari poemsporn_ di instagram. day 4, clear!


	5. not everyone can handle her loudness

**assassination classroom © yuusei matsui.** no profit gained from this work

 **rating / warnings.** T / ooc, temen sd!karuri aka my ultimate otp; platonic!karuri, apa itu eyd, pendek

 **summary**. "Oh, sungguh. Rio hanya suka sendirian, bukan sedang kesepian."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[**_ _day 5;_

 _ **something**_ _she would do when she's_ _ **lonely ]**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **yesterday**.

Kemarin Karma melihatnya tetap tinggal di kelas saat bel istirahat berbunyi dan anak-anak yang lain berhamburan keluar. Anak-anak yang normal, maksudnya. Dan Karma tahu ia dan Nakamura Rio sekalipun tidaklah normal untuk anak seusia dua belas tahun. Setidaknya dalam segi kecerdasan. Gadis pirang itu sanggup mendapatkan nilai sempurna untuk pelajaran kelas enam di tahun pertamanya di SD. Kalau Karma, jangan ditanya, jenius yang benar-tidak memiliki kelemahan di bidang apapun, termasuk dalam hal fisik dan otak. Masalahnya hanya satu, bisa dilihat dari ia masuk kelas saat istirahat dimulai dan keluar saat bel masuk berbunyi.

Hari ini Karma melihatnya merogoh isi tas yang digantung di sisi kursi dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal kemudian mulai membuka-buka halaman demi halaman untuk mencari sampai mana ia membaca buku tersebut. Karma bertanya-tanya buku seperti apa yang dibaca Rio. Novel? Bisa jadi, yang bukan terjemahan tepatnya, mengingat Bahasa Inggris adalah mata pelajaran yang paling dikuasainya. Buku pelajaran? Buat apa, Rio nyaris menyalip nilainya di semester lalu padahal gadis itu bilang-bukan padanya, Karma hanya mencuri dengar- ia tidak sempat belajar sama sekali.

Esoknya Karma melihat jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk beritme di tepi meja saat ia kebetulan sedang malas membolos di pelajaran bahasa Jepang. Ia melongok sedikit dan ada earphone merah muda yang hanya menempel satu di telinga yang tertutup rambut hitam panjang yang menjuntai itu. Rio menyetel volume yang cukup bisa membuat Karma yang duduk di belakangnya persis mendengar lagu apa yang sedang ia dengarkan namun cukup pelan untuk tidak sampai ke telinga guru maupun teman-teman sekelas lainnya. Pemuda berhelai merah itu kembali ke posisi semula, dengan wajah ditumpukan pada telapak tangan, senyum miring terulas di bibirnya. Oh, ternyata dia bisa begini juga.

Esoknya lagi Karma mendengar suara gumaman yang bernada menyerupai sebuah lagu. Arahnya tak lain dari bangku di depannya, tempat duduk gadis berambut hitam itu. Merasa familiar mendengarnya Karma menepuk pelan pundak Rio, dan gadis itu berjengit.

"Kau suka _twenty one pilots_?" tanyanya.

Rio menjawab dengan suara pelan, "iya, lumayan..." di akhir silabel kepalanya menunduk, memilih memandangi sepatu Karma dari pada iris merkurinya.

"Kau tidak istirahat?"

Kepala hitam itu menggeleng.

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong tadi nyanyinya kenapa pelan sekali?"

Iris biru jernih itu bergulir ke samping, menemukan pemandangan luar jendela lebih asyik daripada Karma lagi.

 _"Biar tidak ada yang tanya aku sedang bernyanyi apa."_

Dan Karma mendapat pelototan aneh dari Rio saat ia tertawa mendengar jawaban itu.

.

.

.

 **today**

Karma melihatnya di lapangan belakang sekolah padahal pelajaran sudah dimulai. Rambut pirang yang kontras dengan warna aslinya itu berkibar-kibar bersama tawanya yang lepas terhembus angin. Ia tidak sendiri, ada dua orang anonimus lainnya yang ikut terbahak entah karena apa.

Ia tidak sendirian lagi, Karma membatin. Dan lebih bahagia.

Karma bertanya saat bertemu dengan Rio di koridor setelah bel pulang. Ada seringai di wajahnya.

"Sudah tidak kesepian, cantik?"

Pipinya nyaris kena tampar, ia segera membetulkan panggilannya. "Oke, oke. Maksudku-keren."

Rio bersidekap. "Aku suka sendirian. Bukannya sedang kesepian."

Senyuman Karma di hari pertama kali naik ke kelas dua SMP itu terbang menyusul tawa bebas Rio.

.

.

.

 **tommorow**

Diturunkan di kelas E bukan akhir dunia bagi Karma. Nyatanya pendapatnya itu disetujui oleh si pirang.

"Aku tidak sendirian, ada kau 'kan."

Begitu katanya saat Karma bertanya mengenai teman-teman Rio yang masih tetap di gedung utama.

Senyuman Karma menular dan bertambah lebar di bibir Rio.

.

.

.

 **one day**

Hari itu Rio menyanyi keras-keras saat jam kosong di semester kedua kelas tiganya. Seisi kelas hanya bisa menggeleng mendengarnya.

Ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Ada yang nyengir sambil berkata.

 _"Kau lagi nyanyi apa?"_

Dan ada yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kali ini ada dua.

.

.

(Dan ada yang bingung lelucon macam apa yang hanya diketahui dua makhluk itu)

.

.

.

.

 **[5/7] end.**

 **a/n**. day 5, clear. maafkan keterlambatannya karena nayanya lagi keranjingan main angry birds /sungkem


	6. so baby, pull me closer

**assassination classroom © yuusei matsui.** no profit gained from this work

 **rating / warnings.** T / ooc, post break up!gakurio, futute setting, eyd itu makanan dari mana ya, yang aneh-aneh tolong diiyain aja

 **summary**. "Pak Asano Gakuhou, dulu kami sedekat nadi, kemudian menjadi sejauh mentari. Sekarang tidak lagi. Semua berkat anda, terima kasih. Hormat kami."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[**_ _day 6;_

 _ **something**_ _she would do seven years_ _ **later ]**_

* * *

.

.

.

Belum pernah Rio Nakamura seapes ini dalam hidupnya. Tercatat tanggal dua puluh enam Agustus menjadi hari tersialnya. Sudah rambut lepek akibat lupa keramas, nyeri bulanan yang menyerang perutnya, ditambah matahari luar biasa kejam hari ini karena memancarkan sinarnya tidak tahu ampun.

Yah, paling tidak yang terakhir itu dapat diatasi karena tujuannya keluar dari asrama kampus adalah kedai kopi sederhana di seberangnya. Ada tas ransel hitam berisi laptop tersampir di satu pundaknya, Rio sekali lagi mengutuk baju serba hitam yang dengan sangat bodoh ia pilih tanpa pikir panjang, sebelum masuk ke bangunan kecil namun terlihat elegan dan estetik tersebut.

Sekarang ada lagi kejadian sial yang terjadi. Sumbernya adalah mantan rival abadi nomor duanya, mantan ketua OSIS di bangku SMP, dan mantan pacarnya. Namanya terdiri dari dua kata pembawa sial.

Gakushuu Asano.

Sungguh Rio tidak tahu kenapa harus alien oranye satu ini menjadi orang pertama dari kampung halamannya yang bertemu dengan Rio di London. Memangnya Inggris dan Jepang sedekat apa sampai-sampai Gakushuu Asano ada disini seperti hendak ke minimarket yang tinggal geser pantat saja.

Jangan salahkan Rio kalau dia kelewat asin saat ini, karena wajah Gakushuu minta digampar sekali. Oh, lihat saja dari alisnya yang menukik itu, dan lirikan iris violetnya menyambar orang-orang di sekitar yang berisik. Dan posturnya—ugh, Rio mengerang malas—kelihatan sekali sifat sok pentingnya. Dari dulu tidak pernah berubah, kalau Rio boleh menilai sebagai orang yang terakhir kali melihat Gakushuu adalah lima tahun lalu di bangku kelas dua SMA.

(Haruskah Rio mengakui juga kalau Gakushuu memang tidak berubah, tapi kegantengannya bertambah? _Ih, pikiran macam apa itu_ , Rio mengibas-kibas balon pikiran imajiner di atas kepalanya)

"Nona, anda mau pesan apa? Maaf, tapi antriannya sudah panjang."

Suara barista perempuan itu menyadarkan lamunannya. Oh, ternyata tahu-tahu ia sudah ada di antrian paling depan setelah tadi bertemu pandang dengan Gakushuu yang sedang menyesap kopinya ("Dia suka espresso, _by the way_." Rio Nakamura, usia dua puluh satu nyaris dua puluh dua, diduga masih menyimpan rasa) di pintu masuk.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Cepat-cepat ia menjawab barista tadi yang dari wajahnya sudah terlihat kesal. "Aku pesan cappuccino satu dan—pizza sayur."

Selesai memesan Rio yang kelabakan sendiri karena kedai ini terhitung tidak begitu ramai dan rasa-rasanya kalau ia salah memilih tempat duduk Gakushuu bisa melihatnya dan memastikan kalau ia adalah Rio Nakamura sungguhan. Lebih buruk lagi, kalau ia mendatanginya. Amit-amit jabang bayi, Rio mendoakan keselamatannya. Semoga Tuhan mendengar.

Ia duduk di paling ujung kedai dengan posisi membelakangi tempat Gakushuu dan mengeluarkan laptopnya dari tas, mulai mengerjakan tugas yang harus diselesaikannya hari itu juga, dengan tujuan melupakan keberadaan alien Kunugigaoka disana

"Pesanan anda, Nona Nakamura."

Rio mendongak untuk tersenyum pada pelayan yang mengantarkan kopi dan pizzanya. "Ah, terima ka-"

Dan ia memekik secara reflek dan memundurkan tubuhnya hingga punggung mencium tembok.

Ada Asano di depannya, membawa nampan berisi gelas karton cappuccino dan sepiring pizza. Entah bagaimana nampan pesanan Rio ada di tangannya. Ekspresinya sewot dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Jadi benar kau Nakamura. Tidak kusangka kau suka duduk dekat toilet." katanya, nyinyir. Gakushuu mendaratkan pantatnya ke kursi di hadapan Rio.

Butuh waktu tiga menjelang empat detik dan satu jentikan jari di depan wajahnya agar Rio kembali tersadar. "Heh, alien. Ngapain kau duduk di sini."

Gakushuu mengangkat bahu, cuek. "Ngapain juga kau ke kedai ini. Seingatku kau tidur seharian di akhir pekan."

"Menghadiri pemakamanmu. Lihat, aku sudah pakai baju hitam-hitam begini."

Pemuda itu mendengus. "Tidak perlu repot-repot."

Rio mengerenyit saat memandangi Gakushuu seolah ia alien nyasar ke bumi.

"Aku mengerjakan tugas, kalau kau kepo banget." katanya, menjawab pertanyaan Gakushuu tadi. "Sekarang, kalau kau bersedia, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri. Terima kasih."

Bunyi ketikan dari keyboard kembali terdengar.

Selang beberapa lama Rio mengintip dari sudut mata, Gakushuu tidak kunjung pergi. Ia pun menghela napas dan menyimpan dokumen yang sedang ia buat kemudian mematikan laptopnya.

"Oke, kau ingin mengobrol denganku atau bagaimana."

Iris violet bertemu dengan biru jernih sejenak sebelum Rio memutus kontak mata dengan dalih menyeruput kopinya.

Gakushuu menumpukan dagunya ke tangan dan menyeringai. "Kau tidak mau tanya kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

... anjing.

Silau, _dazzling_ , _mabushii_. Ganteng banget, Ya Tuhan.

"Menemuiku?"

Gakushuu berkedip. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa, sumpah."

Gakushuu menghela napas, mempertemukan punggungnya dengan sandaran kursi. "Aku sedang liburan."

"Aku tidak tanya."

Iris violet itu melotot galak, Rio meralat. "Oke, oke. Teruskan curhatmu."

Helaan napas lagi. "Aku sedang liburan. Dua minggu baru diizinkan pulang."

"Aku tidak salah dengar? Kau berlibur? Maaf, apa benar ini Gakushuu Asano?"

Gakushuu mengabaikan sarkasme tersebut. "Aku diduga depresi oleh ayah, dan dipaksa memilih tempat berlibur."

"Tunggu dulu," Rio menyela. "Dan kau memilih Inggris? Gakushuu, ada seratus sembilan puluh lebih negara lainnya dan kau memilih Inggris?" nadanya meninggi sebelum menambahkan. "Kau kangen padaku apa bagaimana sih?"

"Memang kangen." Gakushuu menjawab kalem.

Senyap.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Nakamura." Ah, kembali ke panggilan Nakamura setelah sekian lama memanggilnya dengan nama depan. "Kau sungguhan dapat beasiswa di sini, ya?"

Rio mengunyah pizza sayurnya. "Kemana saja kau."

Gakushuu mengambil satu potongan pizza dari piring Rio membuat gadis itu menggeram dan memelototinya namun tidak melancarkan protes lainnya.

"Masih ingin jadi diplomat?" tanya pemuda itu selesai menelan pizzanya.

Rio mengangguk-angguk sambil mengaduk cappuccinonya dengan sedotan."Ya, ya. Tentu saja." menyeruput minumannya sejenak. "Kalau kau masih ingin jadi presiden?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang ingin jadi presiden!"

Alis Rio terangkat. "Terus yang ingin jadi presiden siapa dong."

"Ya, siapa? Bukan aku pokoknya."

Rio bergumam sebentar. "Jadi, kau di Todai, ya?"

Gakushuu membuat gestur wajah mengiyakan.

"Kau harus tahu aku satu kelas dengan Akabane tahun ini."

" _No shit!_ " kemudian Rio terbahak keras hingga kopi yang baru diminumnya menetes melewati dagunya.

Alih-alih mengatainya jorok atau apa Gakushuu mendahului tangan Rio yang hendak mengambil tisu dan mengusap dagu gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya. Lantas menyeringai dan berkata.

"Cappuccino, ya? Tidak pernah berubah."

An—jing, lagi. Rio menganga.

 _Ini bukan sih, yang dulu mutusin aku pakai alasan terlalu sibuk untuk punya pacar?_

 _Sibuk menebar cinta di hatiku saja, bagaimana?_

.

.

 **.**

 **[6/7] end.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n.** HAHAHAHAH gantian rio yang dibully gakuchuu:( maap ya neng

terlepas dari nyambung ato engganya dari prompt, yang jelas day 6, clear! mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya /sungkem (2)


	7. thank you

**assassination classroom © yuusei matsui.** no profit gained

 **rating / warnings**. T / ooc, agak lebay, hurt gagal, rio centric, alur loncat-loncat dan ngga urut, apa itu eyd

 **summary**. "Bagi Rio, dia adalah guru nomor satu di dunia."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[**_ _day 7;_

 _ **something**_ _she would say as a_ _ **gratitude ]**_

* * *

.

.

.

Nakamura Rio ingat jelas bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di kelas E. Ia ingat jelas perbuatan apa yang membuatnya jatuh ke kelas itu, dan bagaimana perkataan pedas gurunya saat memberi tahunya kalau tahun ketiga Rio di SMP akan dihabiskan di kelas buangan itu. Ia ingat jelas. Bukannya Rio kecewa pada keputusan ini lantas terpuruk, tidak. Bukannya ia sudah merencanakan hal ini pula. Yang jelas, ketika surat resmi penurunannya ke kelas E, Rio menyambutnya dengan tangan lebar.

Ibunya berkata kalau ia masuk kelas E, hidupnya sudah tidak terjamin lagi. Masa depannya akan terenggut, ia tidak akan jadi orang sukses, begitu katanya. Rio hanya terdiam sambil menunduk seolah menyesali perbuatan-perbuatan yang membuatnya jatuh ke kelas E, padahal di dalam pikirannya terngiang-ngiang kalimat _kalau aku di kelas E, aku bisa terus bersenang-senang_.

Dan begitu yang benar terjadi. Ia bersikap bodoh, agar terlihat normal seperti yang lain. Karena anak kelas satu SD pada normalnya tidak akan bisa mengerjakan soal kelas enam dengan nilai sempurna 'kan? Karena anak kelas tiga SD yang mengikuti lomba cerdas cermat pada normalnya akan kalah dengan lawan yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya atau lebih 'kan? Karena anak kelas enam SD tidak ada yang lulus berjarak total skor sejauh lima puluh poin lebih dengan peringkat keduanya 'kan?

Jadi Rio menjadi bodoh. Bersikap bodoh, bersikap normal. Punya teman, dan tidak dijauhi karena kecerdasannya di atas rata-rata.

Rio bersikap bodoh. Tapi ia bahagia. Dan ia memilih jalan yang ini. Bukan jalan yang dipilih orang tuanya lagi. Ini jalannya.

.

.

.

Pertama kali Rio melihatnya, guru kuning aneh bertentakel itu, dan mendapat misi untuk membunuhnya sampai kelulusan, hatinya bersorak. Mengemban misi seberat itu pastinya membutuhkan kerja sama satu kelas. Bekerja sama berarti bersenang-senang bersama. Dan Rio bersumpah ia tidak akan membiarkan ikatan di kelas mereka putus barang satu kali saja.

Sumpahnya terbukti. Ia membela-belakan menentang ide Nagisa untuk menyelamatkan Pak Koro, bukannya membunuhnya.

Otaknya berputar, memikirkan segala cara dengan masing-masing dampak untuk ke depannya. Di kelas mereka ada Karma, si ambisius. Rio tahu perkembangan karakter pemuda itu di kelas E ini begitu pesat dengan adanya misi pembunuhan. Ada Terasaka, yang darahnya bisa mendidih kapan saja dan tentu dalam sekali lihat Rio bisa tahu pemuda ini tidak akan setuju akan ide Nagisa. Juga ada Chiba dan Rinka, kemampuan menembak mereka bisa sejauh itu berkat misi pembunuhan ini pula. Keberhasilan membunuh Pak Koro tentu merupakan penghargaan terbaik bagi mereka.

Perbedaan pendapat ini tentu akan menjadi konflik bagi kelas E yang biasanya kompak kalau anak-anak yang tidak menyetujui ide Nagisa tidak segera angkat bicara.

Rio bersidekap, wajahnya dibuat ketus. "Maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian, tapi," ia maju ke hadapan Nagisa. "Aku tidak setuju."

Ada gurat keterkejutan di raut wajah anak-anak yang sejalan pikirannya dengan Nagisa.

Tapi seisi kelas 3E tidak ada yang tahu, inilah cara Rio untuk mempertahankan ikatan kelas. Inilah caranya, untuk menghindari perpecahan di antara mereka.

.

.

.

"Nakamura-san, tidak kusangka kau ternyata seserius ini..." ujar Pak Koro dengan berderai air mata.

Rio tertawa, satu kaki ia angkat ke atas kursi. "Haha, Pak Koro nggak sopan, ah! Begini-begini dulu aku jenius dan selalu peringkat satu, lho."

Pak Koro terdiam, tampak mempersilakan Rio untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tapi aku lebih suka menjadi biasa saja. Aku ingin menjadi orang biasa saja. Aku juga ingin bertingkah bodoh dan konyol bersama teman-temanku. Di Kunugigaoka ini aku bisa bertingkah bodoh, dan akhirnya menjadi benar-benar bodoh. Kemudian aku sadar betapa pentingnya yang sudah kubuang jauh-jauh itu saat orang tuaku terus-terusan menangis. Tapi aku tetap ingin melakukan kekonyolan bersama teman-teman juga." Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya, senyuman tulus dan lembut murni sebagai tanda terima kasih. "Di kelas ini aku bisa melakukan keduanya."

Rio menurunkan kakinya dan agak menunduk pada guru yang sangat ia hormati dan sayangi di depannya.

"Terima kasih, ya, Pak Koro."

.

.

.

Tiga belas Juli, tercatat sebagai hari dimana mereka lulus dari SMP Kunugigaoka. Tapi sebelum itu, dua puluh delapan siswa kelas 3-E, sudah lulus dari kelas pembunuhan mereka.

Ada rasa bersalah di lubuk hatinya karena ialah yang mengingatkan kelemahan Pak Koro kalau tentakelnya dipegangi semua ia tidak bisa bergerak. Ada rasa menyesal saat ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada Pak Koro. Dan ada rasa sakit yang seolah merobek jantung Rio pula saat melihat Nagisa menghunuskan pisaunya ke dada Pak Koro.

Dan saat tubuhnya terpecah menjadi ribuan kerlap-kerlip cahaya kuning yang membubung tinggi menuju langit, puluhan tangis pecah dan menorehkan pilu bagi semua yang mendengar. Ini tangis kesedihan, ini tangis kehilangan.

Tangan Rio tidak mau berhenti bergetar sampai-sampai ia harus memegangi pergelangannya sendiri bersamaan dengan tangisannya. Ia terisak-isak saat ratusan kenangan yang dialaminya bersama satu kelas dan juga Pak Koro menyeruak memenuhi pikirannya seperti potongan-potongan film yang tidak pernah berakhir.

Hari itu diakhiri dengan tangis yang kian mereda, dan mereka semua yang tertidur di atas buku peninggalan Pak Koro.

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n**. gils gimana ga baper gils nulisnya aja kudu bolak balik rewatch eps 24:( tp hasilnya ngga maksimal gini hiqz w gabisa bikin hurt kampred mohon maklumi

satu fik isinya murni headcanon semua duh yg rio tanya ke korosen tentang kelemahan tentakel dipegangin semua dan rio nangis sambil megangin tangan itu gabisa kalo ga disambung2in /bercucuran air mata berlian/

day 7, clear; she's dripping like a saturated sunrise komplit sudah! yuhuu ngga nyangka kuat bikin full satu minggu wkwkwk demi waifu apasih yang engga #EA

special thanks buat yang udah ngereview, fav, dan follow apalah aq tanpa qlean hanya setitik noda di galaksi bima sakti /sungkemin

untuk nakamura rio, ajudanku tersayang tsah, semoga makin banyak yang menyadari keunikan karaktermu (matsuisen juga amin) dan makin banyak archive fanfikmu yaahh huhu she's the best girl, indeed /kecupinrio tahun depan adain lagi yaaa mb sashaaa luvluv /woy

ps. asik tau nulis korosen jd pak koro wwww

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **omake**.

Hari itu, siluet gadis berambut panjang mendatangi bangunan bobrok kelas E yang membawa banyak kenangan saat memasuki area gunungnya. Ia tidak pernah lupa dimana mereka biasa melakukan aksi pembunuhan di hutan ini pada guru mereka.

Sosok itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata, mengirim doa untuk yang di atas sana saat ia berada di depan sebuah dasi hitam dengan lubang di tengahnya yang tergantung di dalam bangunan ruang kelas itu.

Ia mendongak dan melarikan jemarinya ke fabrik halus meski sudah terhitung tujuh tahun dari waktu dibuatnya. Senyuman di bibirnya melebar dan menjadi sebuah cengiran.

 _[ "Terima kasih, Pak Koro. Kau benar-benar guru terkeren yang pernah ada." ]_

* * *

.

.

.

 **[7/7] end**.


End file.
